London
|} London was created by Luster, but was adopted (and renovated) by Fear. Please do not use him without permission. Appearance "Darling, I'm as real as I can get." — London London is a notably slim MudWing in comparison to others. He seems to always have a smug expression upon his face, always looking decidedly out to get someone. Well, that's him on his better days, that is. His stride is smooth, he carries himself as if he were a god - but he knows he's far from it. Being a MudWing, he does hold a relatively muscular look, and has a blocky build to compare. However, he's also known for his softer, rounded features. His scales are akin to watery mud - being smooth, cold, and the same light brown color. His underbelly holds a pinker tinge, though. The spines which run down from his head to tail are a suitable shade of dark brown, matching the bark of many trees. His eyes glitter with that of a minty green, holding murky shades of darker green within. One could note that he frequently presents himself with both a soft teal scarf and matching, off-color umbrella to pair nicely. Sometimes, though, he can be found wearing a darker teal jacket too. (might rewrite, not sure, these are kind of just notes for now) Personality "I had the most wonderful dream about you. You were screaming and on fire." — London & rephrase. no longer tied to luster's au and stuff. In a word: flamboyant. London is a very social dragon, thriving off of the interaction of others. He loves talking and gossiping, and can always be tagged with the latest hot news. He dislikes too much drama, but is always entertained with a bit of teenage angst. He often speaks his mind, and doesn't really take into account others' reactions. He is fiercely independent, despite his sociality, and doesn't like receiving help, and is often not sought out for help by others. He is considered smart, and more of a nerd than most MudWings can ever hope to be. He excels in mathematics, particularly trigonometry and geometry. He participates on his school's competitive Math Team, succeeding in making the varsity team. He aspires to be the Math Team captain when he is a senior, mainly just to jokingly rub it in Awe's face that she doesn't get to be captain. He is hardworking though, and is steadily trying to always improve his GPA. London describes himself as "a fabulous piece of eye candy", and is very obviously gay. He socializes mainly with females because he feels he can relate with them more, even though he admits his "stunning beauty may distract those poor souls". He has a sassy, sarcastic tone with almost everything he says, and loves building this bravado up and up and up. He's bold and fun, flamboyant and exciting. However, London never forms really close relationships with anyone, for fear of getting too close. He doesn't want other dragons to know about his emotional turmoil, caused by disapproving parents and a fear of not living up to expectations, so he hides under a shield of sass and playfulness to mask that. History "Quote." — London gotta write some stuff here Abilities "Quote." — London Relationships "Quote." — London hm but what if he was friends with wednesday. and apricot targets him. �� Trivia *London's namesake is not of the English city, but of the style of umbrella he carries (which is technically named after the city, so I guess by default he's named after the city, but that wasn't the intention). *London tends to have a phobia of, and medical issue to avoid, manual labor. Gallery ref by me to be made Londonwispy.png|by wisps Chibilondon.png|by luster F5554F60-2E3A-4F60-8B04-94FA7C3D5B85.png|pixel by me Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets